


He Got Cold

by ValmureEld



Series: Team Succeed or Die Trying [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Blood Drinking, Consensual Blood Drinking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Team, Team as Family, Whump, emotional acceptance, shape shifting, taking care of each other, vampire, vampire getting taken care of by his humans trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValmureEld/pseuds/ValmureEld
Summary: It's been a miserable few days on the road and Trevor's survival skills end up helping the last member of the party that they expected. Alucard, for one, has not had anyone care for him like these two do since his mother, and he isn't sure what to make of it.





	He Got Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody tagged a video of a flying fox bat on tumblr with Alucard and I got carried away. 
> 
> My headcannon is that Trevor has a harmless arrhythmia--so that will probably show in a lot of my fics.

“Trevor.”

“Hmm?”

“Where is Alucard?”

“Hmmm, he got cold.”

Sypha folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, finally fed up with Trevor's disinterest in cooperation and kicking the chair out from under his ankles. This threw off his balance and he flailed and fell out of the chair he was actually sitting in and had foolishly rocked back on two legs. He swore loudly as he hit the ground. 

“SYPHA! What is wrong with you!?” he exclaimed, drawing a few looks and annoyed whispers from the other inn occupants. 

“I am weary of asking you simple questions and receiving half-formed answers. Where is our guide, Belmont?” she demanded. She hadn't slept well the night before because it had been freezing for weeks, and she wasn't pleased that Trevor seemed to think it no big deal that their group was split up. 

“Could be dead, after that stunt!” he snapped, cradling his chest with one hand and getting up, his shoulders hunched oddly. 

She narrowed her eyes. “What is your issue?”

“You are,” he said petulantly, waving a dismissive hand at her and snatching his cloak off of the back of his chair. He shoved the stool out of the way and stalked off, leaving his food and then thinking better of it and grabbing the plate. He stuck the plate in his mouth, holding his head back at an awkward angle so his teeth could stay clenched on it, and grabbed up his ale mug with his free hand. Finally, with a huff through the nose he marched away towards their room.

Sypha colored at his insolence and corrected the chairs, placing a coin on the table for the inkeeper's trouble before following him. By the time she caught up to him he was kicking his door open. He tossed his cloak on the bed and then took the plate out of his mouth and put that and his mug on the bedside table. Then, his movements suddenly gentling, he turned around and pulled at his tunic, cradling a lump against his chest with one hand as he parted the fabric with the other. 

The speaker squinted, then her mouth dropped open when the sleek, white head of an albino bat poked its way out of Trevor's shirt. “I—Trevor, is that...?”

“I told you he'd got cold,” Trevor said, turning his hand as the bat reached out a finely-boned wing to hook onto his fingers. “You alright?” he asked the bat, pulling him out of his tunic to rest across his arm. It was huge for a bat—yet Trevor had managed to tuck him beneath his tailored tunic to rest against his bare skin. The bat yawned, exposing sharp little teeth and made a shrug sort of gesture.

Sypha was shell shocked. “You—that's--why is he a bat?”

“The people around here have learned to identify the supernatural, even a half vampire. Our best chance at resting longer and getting some real sleep and supplies was for Alucard to disappear. I told him you'd throw a fit if we were separated so he compromised.” Trevor lifted his arm, gesturing with Alucard's furry body. “It took rather a large amount of energy for him to turn, being a patchy half breed like he is--” Alucard swiveled his head around and dug his claws into Trevor's hand at that “so I let him crawl into my tunic to warm up.”

Sypha took a moment to process that information, looking from Alucard to Trevor and Trevor's undone tunic and disheveled hair. 

“You actually allowed a vampire to warm himself against your bare chest? I'm surprised at you, Belmont.” She said finally, her mouth quirking up into an impish smile. Trevor colored, bringing Alucard back to his chest and letting the bat shift onto his tunic and climb up the fabric to settle on his shoulder. 

“Yes, well, how else do you treat hypothermia? I don't know what you speakers normally do when one of your party is so cold he's stopped shivering but I learned how to prevent losing toes before I turned six.” 

She sobered at that. “How did he get so bad?” she asked, her brow furrowed with concern. It had been snowing heavily the last several days they traveled, but Alucard hadn't seemed bothered. Maybe it was all an act. 

“I'd tell you to ask him but if he turns back I doubt he'll have the energy to leave without doing some serious damage, either to the population or their food stores. Frankly, the fanged misery is cursed. He starts out colder than we do, and without warm blood going in to shore him up he slowed down in the ice. When he turned in order to stay hidden, the wind shot right through his much smaller body and he could barely lift his head, let alone fly effectively. Unless he's been snacking as we go behind our backs, he hasn't had fresh human blood in at least 18 months.” 

The bat yawned, resting his head against Trevor's collar, barely an inch and some thin fabric between him and the blood running to Trevor's brain. Sypha was very impressed with his control. 

“Should—do we need to change that?” she asked softly, and Alucard picked his head up, the ears pricking as though alarmed. 

Trevor sighed, folding his arms while being careful not to dislodge Alucard's perch. “I've been wondering that myself. If we're going to make it into the castle, let alone all the way through to defeat Dracula, we're all going to need to be at the peak of our abilities.”

Alucard pushed off of Trevor's shoulder and spread his wings, beating them once before a cloud of pale smoke pillared outward and the bat disappeared, leaving a very weary looking vampire standing between them. “No,” he said firmly, his gold eyes almost angry. “I will not drink from someone unaware.”

“What...” Sypha threw Trevor a side-glance but she could see against all his Belmont training he was thinking the same thing so she continued. “What if you drink from us? Both of us, so it isn't too much for either person? We can stay at the inn an extra day to recover, and if you only take a little it will help to strengthen you.” 

Alucard's gold eyes went wide and his mouth opened a little. “We cannot afford the delay....” he tried to reason.

“Oh sod it, look,” Trevor said, gesturing with both hands. “We have some time before we're ready to storm the castle, since we're sneaking around the back way. If you can control yourself, you can take a few swallows from each of us every couple of days. You'll gain your strength back by inches and by the time we get inside you'll be better off and we will both be recovered easily. It makes far more sense than having you freeze to death for no reason half way there.”

Alucard blinked, staring at Trevor as though he couldn't believe he'd heard correctly. “You—you're serious.”

“Does it sound like I'm joking?” Trevor asked flatly, gesturing at his chest. “You can hear if I'm trying to pull something. I promise I won't stake you when you bite as long as you promise to get off the second I tell you to.”

“You...may not be aware enough to tell me to let you go,” Alucard warned, though they could both see the hope in his eyes. How long had he been just suppressing his hunger? 

“Oh,” Trevor said, turning to his things and feeling around until he found one of his knives. He flipped it around in his hand, settling a firm grip. “I'll feel it.” He gestured to the vampire, and Alucard hesitantly stepped forward so they were standing nearly chest to chest. Trevor placed the tip of the dagger against Alucard's breast, angling the point so the ribs wouldn't get in the way. All it would take was one solid thrust and Alucard's pierced heart would drop him. 

Alucard looked from the dagger to Trevor's face, meeting his eyes. “Are you certain?” he asked quietly.

Trevor nodded once and tilted his head, closing his eyes. Alucard's expression became soft, his fangs apparent as he tilted his head and leaned in, barely a centimeter from the hunter's throat. “Thank you,” he breathed.

Then he bit down. Sypha watched, nervous as Trevor's entire body tensed. Alucard gripped his shoulder to keep him still, and she could see the hand holding the dagger tremble for a moment, like Trevor was doing everything in his power to suppress his instinct. Alucard's brow was furrowed with concentration, but when he finally dared swallow that first mouthful his expression went blank and his eyes brightened. The look in them frightened her, and Sypha closed her hand, ready to summon a spell to intervene should Trevor be unable. 

He certainly looked out of it. His eyes had come partially open, and his breathing was strained, slowing down as his body began to relax in the Vampire's grip. Still, that dagger did not leave its mark no matter how close Alucard pressed. Trevor shuddered, and though Alucard kept him still, the point tore through Alucard's shirt to draw a trickle of its own. Sypha looked on, holding her breath, feeling like she needed to intervene for both their sakes when finally, finally Trevor's hand tightened on the blade and pressed it in, only a warning but enough to force Alucard back. The vampire tensed, gripping Trevor's wrist to stop the blade going any deeper as he very carefully pulled his fangs away, mindful that he could tear the artery wide open if he did not move slowly. 

Trevor huffed and dropped his hand, his head lolling after as he stumbled. Alucard caught him easily around the ribs and helped him sit on the bed, kneeling in front of him and cupping the side of his head.

“What are you doing, get off--” Trevor protested, his voice weary as he tried to weakly push the Vampire's hand away.

“Half of me is a vampire, but the other half is a doctor,” Alucard said, keeping Trevor's head between his hands. “Allow me to care for you now. Look at me?”

Trevor did, his blue eyes somewhat glassy. Alucard studied them, then took Trevor's pulse in his wrists, felt his fingertips and placed a hand over his heart. Sypha watched the slight trickle at Trevor's throat from the bite marks with worry. 

“He is still bleeding--” she pointed out quietly. 

“I can stop it, if you'll allow me near your throat once more?” he asked. Trevor gave him a hard look for a moment before conceding. Gently, almost tender, Alucard tilted Trevor's head and brushed his collar aside, smoothing his tongue across the bites. Trevor shivered but the bites closed before their eyes and Alucard pulled away, straightening Trevor's tunic and re-doing the ties for him. 

“How is he?” Sypha asked, wondering what Trevor's odd heartbeat would make of blood loss. Would it be more dangerous?

“He needs to sleep,” Alucard answered, reading the worry in Sypha's question easily. “I did not take too much. My venom creates a passive state in my victims—he will be hazy until it wears off but his heart is holding steady and his fingers are only cool. That is normal after minor blood loss. The pulses in his wrists are still easily felt and he is aware enough to consent so the supply to his brain is not inhibited. He will be recovered almost in full by morning.” 

Sypha's shoulders relaxed and she nodded. “Good. I am glad of it.” She watched as Alucard turned a mostly comatose Trevor around and settled him into the bed, actually going so far as to remove his boots and tuck him in. “And you?” she asked, meeting his eyes as he turned around, setting Trevor's dagger on the bedside table. 

“I cannot express what this means to me,” Alucard said quietly, clasping his hands together. “I am better, but I must take things slow. I will not feed from you tonight. You must rest as well. I will stay with him, just to be safe.” 

Sypha smiled gently at Alucard, gripping his wrist and standing on her tip-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. His shocked expression was both funny and made her a little sad.

“Goodnight, Alucard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read my other fic and welcomed me to the fandom. I'm glad you all enjoyed my stuff!


End file.
